Lady In Red
by cacaolatte
Summary: "Shintarou, besok kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu." Dan perjalanan Midorima mencari jati diri sosok misterius itu dimulai. — midorima x fem!akashi


_"Shintarou, besok kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu."_

* * *

**Lady In Red**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Lady In Red © Ayano Suzune

* * *

**a — attention**

Midorima merapikan dasi, membawa lipatan kain yang berasal dari produksi pabrik yang telah memberikan esensi warna hitam di sana tersembunyi di balik jasnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia harus memaksakan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruang makan, di mana seluruh atribut yang tersedia begitu sempurna dipersiapkan. Gemerlap yang ada tak cukup menggambarkan bagaimana peristiwa ini akan menjadi momen penting dalam hidupnya—hidup keluarganya.

Suara roda-roda yang mengaspal jalan raya mulai terdengar, masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Kedua matanya turun ketika ia berkontemplasi sejenak, memikirkan apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa merekalah tamu yang ditunggu.

Tidak, itu pasti mereka.

"Shintarou, sudah saatnya." Dugaannya benar, meskipun diakui separuh hati. Separuhnya lagi berpergian entah kemana, tak sampai direngkuh untuk persiapan mentalnya malam ini.

Midorima tidak pernah ingin menikah muda, ia masih ingin meneruskan sekolah, menjadi seorang dokter yang berguna bagi dunia ini, salah satu di antara banyak yang sukses. Dan bukannya menikah dan memiliki keturunan secepatnya seperti sebagaimana yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Mengumpulkan pasokan keberanian, sebelum akhirnya seluruh kekuatan—dan niat yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya disalurkan pada alat gerak, kedua kaki menempuh langkah. Jarak kurang lebih enam puluh meter itu bukanlah apa-apa hingga mereka sampai di ruang tamu, sebelum akhirnya mendorong diri ke ruang makan yang dibatasi pilar-pilar bercorak mewah.

Midorima berhenti. Diri tak kuasa menanti. Dan pertanyaan dalam dirinya tiada pasti. Mengetahui apa ia yang disebut pujaan hati.

Mereka patut digambarkan dengan kata merah, warna merah begitu cocok untuk menyelip di antara faktor genetik yang menurunkan warna rambut berwarna kemerahan tersebut. _Crimson_ ... _scarlet_? Midorima tak dapat membatasi merahnya dengan sebutan warna, maupun kata-kata.

Dan ia hanya terpaku, melihat bagaimana gadis yang berada di tengah sepasang orang dewasa, yang lelaki mengenakan pakaian formal lengkap berupa jas dan segala hal yang dikenakan Midorima dan ayahnya saat itu juga, yang perempuan menggunakan gaun putih yang menggantung di atas lutut. Gadis itu identik dengan warna merah, warna rambutnya yang dibiarkan ditiup angin yang melanda ruangan ini, juga pakaiannya yang merupakan gaun yang jatuh sedikit di atas lutut, sama merahnya dengan darah pasien-pasien yang selama ini pernah ditanganinya.

Midorima tak dapat melihat warna matanya, yang saat itu tertutupi topi lebar berwarna merah dengan pita hitam yang diikat sempurna, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Meskipun lukisan dalam bibirnya tak disembunyikan, tersembul dari wajahnya, seringai kecil itu seolah mencelos cemooh.

* * *

**b — burden**

Gadis ini tidak main-main.

Ketika kedua belah pihak setuju untuk 'mengikat hubungan erat', atau kata lain dengan meninggalkan gadis bermarga Akashi yang akan menjadi tunangan—calon istrinya nanti di kediaman Midorima yang teramat luas, Midorima sendiri tak dapat menikmati waktunya di rumah.

Saat itu pula Midorima sadar, segala keperawakannya tersembunyi di balik topeng yang diukir sempurna, mengambil peran besar terhadap kepribadiannya sendiri.

Bahkan saat di rumahnya, gadis itu tidak membuka topi lebarnya, hanya untuk sekedar menarik wajahnya untuk dipertontonkan pada dunia.

Midorima mendengus.

Katanya seorang penerus, tapi etika saja tidak tahu?

* * *

**c — center **

Gelas yang dipegangnya nyaris jatuh, mencium lantai keramik yang dilapisi karpet bermotif mahal, tentunya barang impor mengingat betapa besar modal yang dikeluarkan demi sebuah acara semata. Bersyukurlah kontrol masih ada padanya, bukan berakhir dengan serpihan kaca mengarsir serat-serat kapas dan anggur merah yang membasahi barang hasil tenun tersebut.

Selama ini Midorima pikir Akashi adalah seorang _introvert_, seseorang yang tak bisa bersosialisasi mengingat bagaimana percakapan mereka tak ada yang berlangsung sampai lebih dari lima menit (atau Midorima sendiri yang tidak pandai memperluas topik?).

Tapi gadis itu juga tidak punya niatan untuk mengembangkan konversasi, bukan salah Midorima sepenuhnya, ia menetapkan dalam hati, kukuh.

Dalam acara ini pun seolah-olah gadis itu merubuhkan semua konklusi yang telah dibangunnya sedikit demi sedikit dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga puluh hari. Hari Sabtu, tepat pukul tujuh malam, gadis itu bereaksi bukan layaknya robot yang diberikan pikiran tapi manusia normal yang mempunyai akal budi dan—

—hati nurani (Midorima masih terus-menerus menyangkal dirinya sendiri akan fakta kecil ini, tapi ...).

Akashi bisa membalas tamu-tamu lain yang berpakaian rapi, menggunakan segala kualitas terbaik untuk membalut tubuh-tubuh mereka dalam sebuah acara yang hanya berlangsung satu malam, sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri maupun Midorima.

Pertemuan di antara wakil-wakil perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh, mereka semua berusaha untuk mempresentasikan yang terbaik, bukan pengecualian bagi Midorima dan Akashi yang masih termasuk muda dalam komunitas tersebut.

Dan pada malam itu berita bahwa mereka bertunangan menyebar luas, sepasang cincin yang sama, melekat di jari manis merekalah peroboh segala tebing yang menyusun rahasia.

* * *

**d — dandelions **

Mawar merah bukanlah pilihan bunga yang tepat, setidaknya tidak untuk seorang Akashi. Mereka akan mengatupkan diri, mahkota berubah menjadi kuncup ketika disuruh bersaing dengan warna rambut yang tak akan pernah kehilangan keindahannya.

Di depan kedua pihak, di hadapan orang tua mereka dan dunia luar, Midorima mungkin sudi meletakkan sebuket bunga, dipenuhi dengan rangkaian mawar-mawar berwarna putih, beberapa di antaranya biru, tapi di tiap-tiap celahnya ada bunga _dandelion_ mekar yang menghadirkan diri, senantiasa menjual pesona.

Kalau merah memang warna yang tepat untuk Akashi, Midorima tak akan memberinya merah yang lebih. Memberikan kuntuman bunga dengan warna yang melambangkan cinta untuk seseorang yang tak pernah terlihat jelas wajahnya bukanlah pilihan bagi Midorima.

Dan baru-baru ini pulalah fakta sepele—namun fatal ini diketahuinya. Akashi tidak tahan dengan serbuk-serbuk bunga kecil.

Ketika buket itu diletakkan di hadapannya, gadis itu akan mati-matian menahan hidungnya yang gatal, hanya untuk tetap hidup dalam ekspektasi banyak orang sebagai seorang penerus yang sempurna, tanpa cela.

Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri Midorima diam-diam menyimpan pernyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak hanya memiliki seringai tipis di bibir, tapi juga bentuk kekesalan yang mengandung dendam, bibir bagian bawah yang digigitnya itu sedikit banyak menunjukkan di bawah bayangan topi yang menutupi puncak mahkotanya sendiri.

* * *

**e — embrace**

Rumor mulai beredar, dan bukan berarti Midorima tidak menyukainya.

Toh dari awal ia dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai (dan mungkin tidak akan ia cintai), bukankah hal ini lebih baik apabila hubungan mereka merenggang karena cerocosan banyak orang yang menyebarkan sesuatu yang tidak berdasarkan fakta?

Tapi ada benarnya juga, memang ia dan Akashi bukanlah pasangan yang dipenuhi asmara, dimana mereka mencoba untuk tetap berhubungan satu sama lain. Karena memang sudah ia tetapkan, pembicaraan mereka tak ada yang berlangsung lebih dari lima menit (dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi).

Gadis itu sendiri terlihat acuh tak acuh terhadap segala bisikan yang menggema ketika mereka berjalan bersisian, tanpa tangan yang saling bertaut, menjejakkan daerah jajahan masing-masing di punggung tangan satu sama lain. Akashi tidak peduli, dan ia juga tidak peduli.

Tapi lain ceritanya ketika malam itu, Midorima mendapat perintah untuk menjemput gadis itu di salah satu gedung tempatnya selesai rapat (ia menganggap hal ini adalah kewajiban seorang calon pengantin laki-laki). Hitam mulai menggagahkan diri untuk mengambil alih suasana, bergantungan di langit-langit dan menjadi tempat bintang-bintang memposisikan diri.

Remang-remang cahaya hanya dapat ditangkap segelintirnya saja, lampu-lampu di jalan bukanlah penerang yang cukup. Midorima patut bersyukur Akashi tidak menolak ketika diajak berjalan menggunakan kaki, bukan via roda mobil. Saat itu Midorima sendiri sudah berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dari gedung tersebut, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjemput sang _kekasih_ dan bukannya pulang terlebih dahulu hanya untuk menarik mobil untuk ikut serta dengannya.

Beda ceritanya ketika sebuah kendaraan beroda empat berpacu dengan waktu, mengebut di jalan raya dan saat itu Midorima menyadari apa yang mereka sebut dengan bahaya.

Ditariknya bahu Akashi dengan lengan yang digelar begitu saja di sebujur pundak yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya, tingginya kurang lebih sejajar dengan lengannya mengingat bagaimana perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang mereka miliki.

Midorima melakukannya di bawah alam sadar, dan saat itu dunia berbisik-bisik, memberi seluruh isinya bagi sang pemuda, hanya untuk mendengar gumaman bernada rendah.

"Sudah muak dengan segala rumor omong kosong itu?"

* * *

**f — finest**

Matanya melirik kesana kemari, bergelirya di sepanjang ruang yang tak dapat terbilang luas, dimana obrolan-obrolan kecil, bisikan dan seruan, serta kikikan maupun tawa yang tak ditahan terdengar.

Tak habis pikir, otaknya terus memutar, apa pasiennya sebanyak ini?

Menggelengkan kepala dalam hati, ia kembali berfokus pada apa yang ada di muka, seorang wanita muda yang menjadikannya media curhat, membeberkan segala liku kehidupan yang pernah dialami.

Sepasang telinganya juga mendapat obrolan, gosip yang dilontarkan tanpa dipikir dua kali.

Dan Midorima ingin mendengus dalam hati bagaimana wanita-wanita tersebut bersaing untuk menyatakan siapa yang terbaik.

Memangnya mereka sudah melihat kualitas dalam diri seorang Akashi?

* * *

**g — guard**

Hari Senin, pukul sembilan malam saat Midorima selesai praktek seperti hari-hari kerja lainnya.

Ia bukan hadir untuk meladeni celotehan para wanita, bukan. Demi apapun, ia seorang dokter.

Mungkin lelah dapat dilepas dengan sepaket makanan kecil, teh beraroma yang harumnya memenuhi ruangan. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia untuk diambil adalah melangkah ke dalam kamar tidurnya, menekan_ buzzer_ yang tersedia untuk menarik perhatian salah seorang pelayan yang ada, senantiasa mengantarkan sebaki penuh pelepas rasa lelah, pereda stres dirinya ke kamar.

Tapi semua rencana itu pudar, diobrak-abrik seketika bahkan tanpa pihak yang menanggung segalanya. Semuanya berubah berantakan begitu Midorima membuka pintu kamarnya, mendorong daun pintunya dan membiarkan matanya menangkap seluruh fasilitas yang tersedia di dalam kamar, sama seperti biasanya.

—kecuali satu, sosok yang tak diundang, berada di sofa yang duduk sempurna di atas karpet, terletak di sudut ruangan, diceraikan oleh jarak kurang lebih lima meter dari tempat tidurnya bermegah diri.

Midorima berjalan mendekat, ekspresi tak goyah dengan wajahnya, air muka stabil. Meskipun pemandangan yang dihadapkannya begitu langka, dan ia tahu bahwa gambaran ini hanya akan ada sekali seumur hidupnya.

Salah kalau ia pikir gadis itu selalu memerhatikan sekitar, contohnya saat ini—di sini, di kamarnya, di atas sofa, terlelap tanpa berbagai atribut yang biasa menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan hal itu mengekspos jelas rupa yang dimilikinya, dan Midorima kini paham bagaimana indahnya karya Tuhan dapat membelit dunia ini—dunianya.

Midorima tak banyak bereaksi setelah itu, hanya menarik tubuh kecil itu menyampir di lengannya, membawanya naik ke tempat tidurnya yang bahkan kini terlupakan sebagai pelepas kepenatan, dengan segala ide yang juga terbuang sia-sia setelah mendapat rancangan rapi di otak.

Selimut yang biasa menutupi tubuhnya kini tersampir pada tubuh mungil tersebut, tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi sang empunya untuk melarikan diri dari dunia mimpi.

Berakhir dengan yang lelaki berjalan keluar dari ruangan setelah mematikan lampu, menurunkan volume suara bingkai pintu yang menyatu, dan membiarkan dirinya disibuki dimana ia akan tidur malam itu.

* * *

**h — heartbeat**

"Tidak nyaman?" Midorima-lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan setelah Akashi menutup dengan balasan berupa keheningan yang tak lain dari ciri khasnya sendiri, tepat setelah mendapat jawaban yang ia butuhkan, asal mulanya dari pertanyaan 'kenapa harus di Tokyo?' yang sekaligus merupakan alasan mereka menggunakan transportasi umum saat itu.

_Shinkansen_ hari itu tidak terlalu ramai, setidaknya itulah data yang diperoleh Midorima ketika ia membandingkannya dengan bagaimana keadaan tempat itu kurang lebih beberapa bulan yang lalu, terakhir kali Midorima menaiki kereta dengan kecepatan yang tak ingin ia kalkulasi.

Akashi lagi-lagi berpindah, memastikan posisinya pantas, setidaknya ia tidak akan mendapat tulangnya nyeri begitu kembali di Kyoto. Dan Midorima hanya dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil yang berada di sampingnya diam, bergerak kesana kemari tanpa disuruh, menghela napas yang tak teridentifikasi eksistensinya.

"Di sini saja," tanpa persetujuan menghadiri insiden, lengannya menarik Akashi, sama seperti hari itu; ketika dengan refleksnya Midorima menarik gadis itu untuk menghindari bahaya yang mungkin dapat menghantuinya—atau keduanya.

Kepala itu jatuh pada pundaknya, daerah pertemuan pundak dan dada. Dan Akashi sama sekali tidak protes akan itu.

"Apa, sudah mulai berani?" bukanlah sebuah kalimat protes bagi Midorima.

Tapi keberaniannya menyusut, dan ia sama sekali tak dapat menghadap ke arah wajah yang kali ini terekspos sepenuhnya tanpa bermacam-macam benda yang begitu mengganggu, yang begitu menyebalkan karena telah menyembunyikan hasil karya Tuhan yang begitu indah selama ini.

"Oh, bukan. Kau gugup?"

"—Jantungmu berpacu cepat."

Dan saat itu Midorima kembali mencatat rekor; obrolan mereka yang berlangsung selama enam menit, dengan sepuluh detik istirahat.

* * *

**i — incident **

Midorima selalu menghindari kecelakaan, dan tak pernah berpikir untuk sekalipun mencari gara-gara dengan hukum alam, terutama hukum gravitasi.

Terutama setelah kejadian itu, dimana ia tak sengaja kehilangan pijakan dalam ritme meniti langkah, membuatnya tersandung.

Dan menarik apapun yang terdekat dengannya.

Dan itu adalah lengan Akashi, yang tak dapat dipungkiri—kaget juga dengan tekanan yang mendukung gravitasi untuk membawanya turun.

Mereka jatuh, dengan bunyi yang tidak begitu keras, residen Akashi hampir sepenuhnya dilapisi tenunan karpet.

Tapi begitu membuka mata, ia terserap dalam batuan yang keras kepala itu, menantang sangat dengan merah dan kuningnya yang menyala, ditemani dengan merah yang membingkai wajah.

Dimana saat itu tak ada orang lain dan hanya mereka berdua, saat itulah Midorima terserap dalam bola mata seorang Akashi, meskipun dalam hati ia menyangkal mati-matian bagaimana indahnya kedua indera yang berkolaborasi menyempurnakan boneka hidup ini (dan ini membuatnya makin kesal saja).

Tanpa menyadari kalau bibir mereka bersambutan, kurang lebih sepuluh detik sampai Akashi menarik diri.

* * *

**j — joke**

Teh dengan aroma bunga melati dan kue-kue kering berasal dari panggangan adalah teman sejati sebagai tamu-tamu jamuan sore mereka, Midorima hanya dapat melirik ke arah dua cangkir keramik yang belum tersentuh, dengan cairan bening kecokelatan berada di dalamnya.

Akashi tetap meneliti satu per satu baris yang ada di bukunya, dan Midorima tak mendapati pemandangan lain untuk dicermati. Pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya begitu eksklusif, diam-diam ia berharap hanya disajikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia tidak masalah dengan dirinya diamati seperti itu.

Mungkin ia menganggapku tidak ada.

Mungkin ia—

Pikiran Midorima melayang tanpa dapat ditahan, bukan berarti ia akan menahan segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran.

"Mau dengar sebuah lelucon?" Kalimat itu terlepas begitu saja dari lidahnya, Midorima menyesal telah merusak keheningan yang berada di antara mereka.

Akashi mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk mempertunjukkan iris dwiwarnanya yang masih kosong, datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka tak pernah dekat, bahkan tidak setelah ini. Hubungan kaku yang dijalani selama tiga bulan terakhir ini terasa kosong. Tapi mungkin Midorima tidak sepenuhnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku—sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Garis-garis yang membentuk border bibir Akashi naik, senyum miring menggantikan seringai yang absen.

"Sejak kapan kau senang bercanda, apalagi melontarkan lelucon tak masuk akal?"

"Bukankah semua lelucon tak masuk akal?"

"Mau dengar contoh lelucon yang masuk akal?"

Tapi mungkin gadis itu tak sepenuhnya benar, sebanyak apapun ia mendeklarasikan diri di hadapan Midorima.

"Leluconmu memanglah sebuah lelucon—itu masuk akal."

Karena nyatanya Midorima menyesal telah berkata demikian, oleh karena dia yang jatuh perlahan-lahan dalam perangkap Akashi.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: I just have no enough deal with WB, this is all I could present.


End file.
